


Battle Brother

by OddestWriter



Category: Celtic Mythology, Táin Bó Cúailnge, Ulster Cycle
Genre: Confrontation, Fights, Interpretation, M/M, Reimagining, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddestWriter/pseuds/OddestWriter
Summary: Two Battle Brothers Stood in the Ford.One with a blade, and pride like no other.One with a spear, and pride like no other.The greatest on their respective sides, the bravest among them.The Battle Brother's who fought and dreamed alongside each other.Pride and Glory define their existence.And now....One Pride shall consume another.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn/Ferdiad
Kudos: 3





	Battle Brother

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of the final bout between Cu Chulainn and Ferdiad in the Tain bo Cualinge. It was a super emotional and climatic moment. The Tain is also just a very fun text to read and think about, and I greatly recommend it and the rest of the Ulster Cycle. Constructive Criticism is welcomed and encouraged! I hope you enjoy.

It was cold that day. It should not have been cold, for it was the middle of Spring, but it was cold.

The ford was deadly quiet. The cries and cheers of the warriors of Connacht, a near constant sound, were not present. Everyone’s eyes were trained on two warriors.

One was tall, with dark brown hair, and covered in scales. He held a large, single edged sword that he wielded with one hand.

His opponent was shorter, with wild hair of three colors; brown, red, and gold. He clutched a grey spear, with a red spearhead. A smirk adorned his face.

“All out today? Eh, Ferdiad?” The spearman called, twirling his spear. He settled into a fighting stance, smirk never vanishing from his face.

“Of course, Cu Chulainn,” the swordsman responded, “Our battle will end today, one way or another.”

The smirk vanished from Cu’s face, “There is no chance you will stand down?”

“Is there any chance of you standing down?” Ferdiad responded with a sad smile.

Cu gritted his teeth and launched forward, thrusting with his spear, which Ferdiad blocked.

“Why!?” Cu snarled, “You don’t serve Medb? You have no promises in Connacht!? Why!?”

Ferdiad forces Cu back with large sweeps of his sword, “For the same reason I’ve always fought. For the same reason we’ve both always fought.”

The duo’s weapons clashed, Ferdiad bearing down on the shorter fighter, “Pride.”

Cu ducked out of Ferdiad’s blade, sidestepping, causing Ferdiad to leap away, out of range of Cu’s spear.

“I should’ve known…” Cu laughed, one without joy, “We’ve both always been this way.”

“Heroes before people.” Ferdiad finished with a sad smile.

“All we have is our pride…” Cu lamented, “Our pride and what it encompassess.” 

“Would you have it any other way, Setanta?” Ferdiad asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cu smiled, “Of course not.”

“Alright then!” Ferdiad roared, “Let our battle commence without falter this time!”

A grin split the Hound of Ulster’s face, spear flashing as he leapt forward to meet his foe.

_ Two warriors, who trained together, fought together, grew up together. They trusted each other as one would trust a lover They thought their bond would continue to the end of time... _

Their weapon’s clashed once more, Ferdiad’s sword sliding forward to land a glancing blow on Cu’s shoulder.

Cu’s leg shot out with a kick, sending Ferdiad recoiling. Ferdiad recovered quickly, weapons clashing in a beautiful display of skill.

For this was a battle between the greatest warriors to be trained in the land of Dun Scaith. A battle between the ultimate offense, Cu Chulainn, the who possessed the Riastrad, the one whose rage and will held Connacht at bay, and the ultimate defense, Ferdiad, who possessed the horned skin, who was brought in to pierce the storm that was Cu Chulainn.

“This duel ends. Now.” Cu declared, breaking the weapon lock he was in with Ferdiad, leaping backwards. The spearhead of the Hound’s spear changed from blood red to a deep purple. Flickering, almost supernaturally between the two colors.

“You possess your Horned Skin, I possess my Riastrad.” Cu chanted, “But, the Riastrad is something I cannot control, and so, our teacher taught me her greatest weapon.”

“Gae Bolg.” The duo said in unison.

“Prepare yourself, Ferdiad.” Cu warned, “For this battle will end with this thrust!”

With that, the Hound of Chulainn launched himself forward, thrusting with his ultimate weapon. As he ran forward, the first raindrops of the afternoon began to fall…

…

It was raining in the ford. The warriors of Connacht had returned to their camps, having been ordered there by Fergus Mac Roich. 

Only one warrior still lingered in the ford, running his fingers through the hair of his fallen opponent.

“Ferdiad.” Cu Chulainn mourned, “My closest friend, my brother-in-arms, my dear companion…”

Ferdiad’s body was nearly beyond recognition, having been rent asunder by Gae Bolg’s cursed thorns.

“You should not have stood against me,” The Hound’s Voice cracked, “When we were young, I admired you...and because of that, I will continue to fight.”

“For we always aspired to be heroes. And heroes have nothing beyond their pride, and what it encompasses. I am the victor of our conflict, and thus will continue to fight in the coming days. It is my duty, as a warrior, as a hero, and…”

Cu rested his forehead on Ferdiad’s, murmuring the final statement.

“Your greatest companion.”


End file.
